1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to on board boat stowage of equipment and more particularly to the secure storage on board boats of fishing gear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art teaches numerous fishing rod storage systems. Vertically upright storage of fishing rods appears to exhibit several advantages over horizontal storage. Vertical storage saves floor or shelf space, helps keep poles and equipment organized, advantageously displays the poles for inspection and conveniently positions the poles for retrieval. Vertical storage can also help avoid the tangling of lines and lures that occurs with carelessly stored poles. Easy retrieval and minimal lateral space requirements are particular advantages for use on board a boat. On board storage should also provide for securing poles against easy dislodgement due to rough seas or to the unintended contact with the occupants of the boat. Where the boat is an open boat, a storage system which secures the rods against easy theft is also desirable.
The invention provides a storage system for narrow elongated articles. The storage system includes a platform adapted to rest on a boat deck. An upper surface of the platform includes receptacles to receive the butt ends of fishing poles placed in the storage system. A frame extends upwardly from the platform and supports a rectangular member above and vertically aligned with the platform. Notches are formed along and into one edge of the rectangular member, corresponding one to one with receptacles on the upper surface of the platform, with which they are aligned. An arm is pivotally attached with respect to the frame to close and open along the major edge of the rectangular member including the plurality of notches. A lock is provided for securing the arm against the major edge.
Additional effects, features and advantages will be apparent in the written description that follows.